


cowboy pt 2

by aliceiea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fingering, Forced begging, Morning After, Possesive, Surprise phone call, Teasing, cowboy, good girl, hold the moan, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: [M4F] untitled [MDom] [Cowboy] [Morning After] [Fngering] [Dirty Talk] [Surprise Phone Call] [Hold The Moan] [Edging] a little [Possesive] [Forced Begging] [Good Girl] [Creampie]private script
Kudos: 1





	cowboy pt 2

Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.

Hah, it is early. I warned you, though, didn’t I? If you want to help me this morning and experience the true ranch life, you gotta get up when the sun gets up. That was about twenty minutes ago.

You’re welcomed to sleep in if you’d prefer. I can come back and wake you up once we’ve got your car fixed.

There might be a delicious freshly made breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen if that makes the idea of getting up at this hour anymore appealing to you. 

That’s the spirit!

I found some clothes that you can borrow while we’re outside. Just so yours don’t get all muddy. That much rain, that quickly, it isn’t going to be pretty. They’ll probably be pretty big on you, but I figured it’s better than nothing. 

Nothing too fancy. It’s just an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The shirt should be fine, it’s just like the one you’re wearing now. The jeans, on the other hand… we’ll see. They might be in danger of falling off. I can try to find a belt or something that can be used in place of one if you need it.

Though, after all the fun we had last night, can’t say I’d mind them falling off. [chuckle]

Oh, come on, don't give me that look. All the moaning you were doing, I know you had fun. 

I found some shoes for you, too. They aren't mine, and I have no idea where they came from, but you definitely won’t want to go outside with what you were wearing last night. The mud would almost certainly swallow them up in seconds, and we don’t want that. So I think random basement shoes are your best bet for now.

Right, come on then, out of bed! The clothes are just over there on that chair. Why don’t you get yourself dressed, and then when you’re ready you can come out to the kitchen, and we'll eat.

[pause]

Well, look at you! I might be biased because they’re my clothes, but that’s a pretty good look on you. Everything fit ok? Or, at least not in danger of falling off while you’re walking?

I think that’s a victory for us then. 

Why don’t you have a seat… as promised, freshly made breakfast. 

Yeah, I actually gave him a call while you were still sleeping. Everyone out here gets up super early, work, and such. He’s got a few things to catch up on before he’ll be able to head over, but since you’re so interested in seeing the ranch, I didn’t think so extra time together would be an issue.

He said he’ll be over in a few hours, but honestly, I wouldn’t take his word on that, so we’ll see what time he actually shows up. It shouldn’t take long to fix your car up once we get those cables, though. Until then, I figured I’d give you a little tour of the place, and you can help me feed the animals. How’s that sound?

Perfect! Let's finish up eating, and then we can head out. 

I'd advise you eat quickly. We gotta feed all the animals soon, or they’ll get restless. I usually do it before I eat, but I made an exception today since you’re my guest. We’ll start with the horses, they get the antsiest. Then cows, pigs, chickens… we’ll have to take a walk around the perimeter of all the fences, just to make sure there’s no damage.

No, not the rain itself. Sometimes the combination of rain and wind knocks down bigger branches on the trees. Sometimes they fall on the fences and break them.

Horses will also need brushing if you have any interest in that. Not a super long list, but even if we work quickly, we’ll probably be out there for a few hours. I reckon that’s enough time for him to haul his ass out here. We’ll get you all fixed up and send you on your way. 

Sound like a plan? 

Hm… ok, good.

Oh, no, nothing. It’s just, well, you’re giving me that look again. 

The same one that you gave me last night, right before, you know… you kissed me. 

Yes, you are. Something on your mind?

Just thinking, huh? Care to share… 

[chuckle] I see… a big fan of all that dirty talk, yeah? 

Well, with how you reacted last night, I’m not exactly surprised. You definitely seemed to enjoy yourself. 

Oh, is that so? What happened to my aspiring cowgirl? [chuckle] It starting to seem like you have other plans in mind for us this morning.

Well, if that’s the case, why don’t you come sit in my lap.

Come on, get comfy. 

There you go… [kiss]

[kiss] The animals can wait. Don’t you worry about them right now.

Mmm, grinding against me? 

Who would have thought that the innocent girl whose car broke down outside my ranch would be this naughty… [kiss]

Grinding that wet little pussy against me while sitting in my lap… such a horny little thing.

Fuck, that feels nice.

You know, this shirt is so big on you… it would be so easy for me to just… slide my hand up and give those cute tits a squeeze. 

Mmm, maybe even give your nipples a pinch…

Oh, that was a cute little noise. Do you like it when I play with your tits like this?

Fuck… 

[kiss]

It was so easy to get my hands up your shirt, I can’t imagine that they’d have any trouble sliding into your pant… 

Oh, no panties? It seems like you were hoping something would happen tonight.

Your pussy is so wet already. You like when I touch you like this, don’t you. 

It’s cute how just my hands and my voice make you this needy.

If only there was something we could do to satiate you… 

What if I slipe two fingers inside you and let my thumb find your clit, hm?

[fingering starts]

Mmm, there are those cute little moans again… so sweet.

This is helping, isn’t it? My fingers deep inside you, and my thumb playing with your clit…

Tell me how much you like it, whisper it into my ear. 

Fuck, just like that.

I know it feels good because your pussy is getting even wetter for me now.

You can hear it, can’t you? All those wonderful little wet noises that let me know I’m making you feel good.

Mmm, what if I go faster? 

That’s it, baby, grind against my hand.

Let’s get this shirt off you, too. I want complete access to your body. 

It doesn’t matter. Just toss it on the floor or something. We’ll worry about it later.

There we go, all bare for me, such a good girl. 

I can’t wait to feel you cum around my fingers again, just like last night. 

After you cum around my fingers, I’m going to set you up on the counter and fuck that sweet little pussy.

Mhm, I am. I’m going to start fucking you nice and slow, taking my time, warming you up… then, baby, I’m going to speed up. I’m going to fuck you nice and hard, nice and fast. I’m going to kiss your neck and tell you what a good girl you’re being for me… and then you’re going to cum again, all over my cock this time.

Just thinking about it is making me rock fucking hard. All for you.

Fuck, I need my hands on your tits again. I want all of your body to belong to me today... mmm, my little plaything. We're going to have so much fun.

[kiss] Every inch of you.

I love how you squeeze around my fingers when I say these dirty things to you. Knowing how much you crave my touch… 

That’s it, baby. Buck those hips up into my hand and let out those sweet little moans.

Oh, fuck... just like that, baby. 

Oh, my good girl wants to cum, doesn't she? 

I can tell, you know, when you’re close. Your breath starts to hitch, and you lean into me. Your pussy grips around me so tight, practically begging me to give you permission.

Mmm, yeah? Go ahead, baby, cum all over my fingers while they fuck into you.

That’s it… let it all out.

[fingering ends] 

Fuck, you’re still shaking. That felt good, didn’t it?

Such a good girl for me. [kiss] 

As much as I’d love to taste that sweet pussy again, and feel you cum all over my tongue, I need to be inside you.

Up you get…

Let me pick you up and put you on the counter… 

There you go. Spread your legs for me, baby. Let me see how wet I made that pussy.

Oh, would you look at that... practically dripping for me. 

Ask for to fuck you, baby. 

Come on, beg me to put my cock inside you. 

[sex sfx] 

Oh, fuck… 

Your pussy feels so good, baby.

It’s so tight and wet… you wrap around me so perfectly. 

Mmm… this cock was made for you. 

It feels good, doesn’t it baby? Tell me. I want to hear you say it, be vocal for me.

Fuck, just like that. Moan into my ear.

I love the noises you make for me. 

It makes me want to fuck you harder, faster… 

Mmm, not yet, though. We’re going to take things slow for now. I want to drag this out, make you feel this way for as long as possible. 

Let that ache inside you build while I pump my cock into you, baby. 

Mmm, you know, in this position I’m close enough to lean in and [kiss] kiss your neck. 

Fuck… you’re squeezing again. I take it you’re a big fan of kisses on your neck? [kiss]

Oh fuck, that’s so good. So fucking good for me… 

I think it’s time I start to speed up. Just a little bit… not too fast. 

Fuck, that’s it… such a tight fucking pussy...

[phone rings]

Shit, oh fuck… 

It’s the guy with the magic tool that’s going to fix up your car. If he’s calling, it’s probably important. He might be heading over now, so I should probably answer.

Oh, don’t you worry, that doesn’t mean we have to stop. Just be quiet for me while I talk to him, yeah?

[phone call]

Hey, man. What’s up?

Oh, you know, nothing much. We’re just out, uh- feeding the animals. Are you heading over now?

Oh, uh, yeah… She wanted to help me out this morning. I figured it wouldn’t hurt, maybe I’d even finish up a bit early today…

So, are you on your way?

Yeah, perfect, that’s fine. I can’t talk right now, but I’ll see you in a few, ok?

Right, bye.

[call ends] 

Oh, fuck. Did you really have to squeeze around me so tight? 

Mmm, it’s almost like you wanted us to get caught, naughty girl. 

No, of course not. [chuckle]

He said he’s on his way over.

That doesn’t mean we have to stop no, especially not when you feel so good wrapped around my cock… we have time.

Fuck… I love how you squeeze around me…

I’m going to speed up, nice and fast now. 

  
Mmm, good girl, taking me so well… 

You’re close again, aren’t you? Your breath is starting to hitch again… 

If you want to cum, you’re going to have to beg me for it. It’s only fair after all these orgasms I’ve given you.

Come on, good girl, beg for me. Beg for me fuck you harder and let you cum.

Oh, I know you can do it. Come on, now.

If you don’t beg, I’m going to stop. You wouldn’t want to end our night together like that, would you?

Mmm, there you go. That’s what I wanted to hear. Hold it for me, though, just a little bit longer.

Because you don’t get to cum until I do, and I’m not there yet. So, squeeze that tight little pussy around me, and keep begging. 

That’s a good girl… 

You do deserve it. You’ve been such a good girl for me… listening to everything I say, following my instructions so well.

Fuck… 

Mhm, I’m getting close… 

Beg me to fill you up with my cum, good girl. 

Oh, there you go… Keep begging… 

Fuck, I’m so close. DO you want to cum with me?

Go ahead, cum for me… Cum for me while I fill you up… 

Fuck…

[sex ends]

Oh fuck. That was so good. You were amazing.

I’m glad we got to do that again before you leave. It seems like staying in this morning was a good plan.

Hah, I think the animals will have to wait a bit longer for their food. I need a breather after all that. 

Yeah, it would be nice if we could get back into bed. As much as I’d love to, my friend’s going to pull up any second. 

I suppose we should probably go get you cleaned up then. We wouldn’t want him to find us like this, especially after that phone call.

Yeah, best to keep it a secret. I don’t think he’d be too pleased with me if he ever found out.

Cold? After all that? 

If I could trade places with you, I would. But, since that’s not possible, how about you put my shirt back on. It can keep you warm for the time being.

It's just over there on the floor where you threw it. We were pretty in the heat of the moment at the time...

Yeah, it is a nice shirt. You like it?

Well, it doesn’t really fit me anymore. It’s one of those shirts that sits at the bottom your closest, or in some corner of your room. An emergency shirt, if you will.

Hah, well, you can keep it if you want. It looks better on you than it ever did on me.

Yeah, I’m sure. Think of it as a send-off gift. Who knows, maybe it’ll bring you some good luck on the rest of your journey. 

Well, no, your car breaking down wasn’t lucky. Meeting me, on the other hand, seemed to work out pretty well for you. Or, at the very least, won’t be the worst part of this little trip of yours. 

Plus, if your car ever breaks down out here again, you know which cowboy’s ranch to seek shelter in. That has to count for something, doesn’t it?

Yeah, ok, ok. Come on, to the bathroom we go. He’s going to be here any min-

[doorbell]

And, that would be the doorbell. You go ahead and get cleaned up. I’ll take him down to your car and see what we can do. Just come outside when you’re ready.


End file.
